Magical Night Away
by Midori-Shortie
Summary: Ginny tries to seduce Harry at Hogwarrts. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. On her anyway!**

Ginny was walking up to the 6th Boys Dorm, she was going to at least try and seduce Harry, she'd had a crush on Harry since she saw him at platform 9¾ . tonight she decided to do something to do something about it.

She got to 6th Boys Dorm and opened the door about an inch and knocked. Dean came to the door wearing boxers and one sock.

"Um… what are you doing? Are you aware your wearing only one sock?"

"Ginny, what are you doing here wearing that!" Ginny was wearing a black mini that barely covered her knickers **(A.N: I'm from NZ don't blame me!) **and a very low cut (that showed heaps of cleavage) tank top. "If Ron saw you, he would kill the guy you were dressed like that for! Who is it you wanted anyway? And yes I'm aware of what I'm wearing, thank you very much!"

"Would Ron kill Harry? Is he there?"

"Who here?"

"Either and would Ron kill Harry if it was him I was here for?"

"Both are here and he would probably have Harry running."

"Can I come in?"

"No, want me to send someone out here?"

"Harry," she said simply. Dean disappeared and Harry appeared wearing boxers and a wife-beater. His eyes widened when he saw Ginny.

"Ginny, why are you wearing that? Not that I don't like it, just…" he trailed off quickly.

"Um…"

"Come on Ginny, you can tell me."

"Um… okay. I came up here planning to…"

"Planning to what?"

"Seduce you," she said in the smallest, quietest voice he'd ever heard.

"Why would you want to seduce me?" he said slowly, trying to take it in.

"Because I've liked you since I saw you at Platform 9¾ and it sort of turned to more when I got to actually know you," still in that quiet, small voice. Then Harry did something she never expected. He kissed her, softly, tense and careful. He slowly pulled away. Ginny saw the love in his eyes, like he had wanted to do that forever.

Ginny sat there, eyes closed, then without opening them her lips found Harry's in a passionate, breathless kiss. Harry pulled away reluctantly.

"Ginny, we are going to my dorm, but let me get the guys out first and go tell Hermione; Ron is staying with her tonight," he ran off to his dorm, while Ginny ran to hers with a stupid grin on her face, to tell Hermione. 5 minutes later, Ron knocked on the door with a frown in his face, but his eyes were sparkling with happiness. Ginny opened it and ran to Harry's dorm. She knocked not wanting to startle Harry. Harry's voice came through the door saying, "In a minute." A minute later, Harry opened the door and let Ginny in. he had cover the room in rose petals, candles and soft music was playing in the background. He'd also got rid of the other beds and made his bed into a heart-shaped water bed made with dark red silk sheets and a dark red and black duvet.

"Harry, this is amazing, I was going to try and seduce you, but this is … wow! More than any female could ever dream of. Hermione would kill for Ron to do something like this for her, even if it was half of it!"

"Well, I'm not sure weather or not we are going to… you know. I'm a virgin and if we aren't at least we will be comfortable and have fun and it'll be romantic."

"I'm a virgin too, and it doesn't matter weather we do or not,just as long as you're here, I'm here and we're comfy."

"That was sort of cheesy. Can I ask a question?" he said nervously.

"Yea,"

"Um… do you… um… wanna have sex?" he said nervously and blushing deep red.

"Yea, do you?"

"Yeah,"

"Question?"

"Yea,"

Are you nervous?"

"Yea, have you ever been close to having sex?"

"No, have you?"

"Maybe closer than you. Um… have you ever had an orgasm?"

"I've done it too myself. Have you?" he said blushing a deeper shade of red than before.

"No. What's with all the questions?" and walked up to Harry and put both hands on the side of his face and bought her lips up to his…

**Cliffhanger… Read and Review please or you won't find out…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here the rest of the story…

* * *

**

… ear, "We have better things we could be doing," she said in a seductive voice.

"Yea, let me help," he said huskily and bought his lips to hers kissing her hard and passionately, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance, she gave him entrance and their tongues dancing, but were soon exploring the others mouth, their hands were roaming all over the others body, Harry's left hand was her ass and his right hand was under her top massaging her back. Ginny's right hand was cupping his firm ass massaging it and her left hand was playing with his hair.

When they pulled away to breath they realized they were standing right next to the bed. Suddenly they both wanted to jump on it. They looked at each other and giggled, they walked to the door and started running and jumped onto it and started bouncing up and down. They were soon lying on it tired from bouncing. Ginny was curled next to Harry's chest and Harry on an arm around her waist.

"Harry, are you tired?" Ginny whispered sleepily.

"A little, how about you have a rest and then we might, you know,"

"Okay," she said before drifting to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Ginny. I love you, I just hope I can say it when you're awake," he whispered in her ear.

When they woke up, Ginny was lying on top of Harry with her left hand on his pants and her right hand in Harry's left and Harry's right was still around Ginny's waist.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter,"

"Good evening, Ms.Weasley, how would you like to get undressed? by urself? roughly by me? or by me in my way?"

"You," Harry rolled over so Ginny was under him, he kissed her softly before planting little kisses across her jaw line and sucking on her earlobe. He sucked, licked, kissed and bit his way down her neck, sucking at the base. He slid his hands under her top and pulled it over her head and took off her bra.

"Harry, you're wearing too much clothes, take off your top now!" (He was wearing the same top as earlier, but he'd put jeans on.)

"I love females that are bossy, makes 'em hotter,"

"You think I'm hot?"

"Hell yea, you're the hottest girl in the school, wait a minute." He put a silencing charm and a very hard locking charm on the door. "That's better," he said hungrily.

"Can I tell you something?" she said quietly

"Yea, course," he said in a low whisper

"I… love… you, Harry James potter,"

"Ginny, I love you too, I've wanted to say that forever. Can I show you how much?" he asked quietly

"Yes, please do,"

"I'll be careful, I promise and gentle, I never want to hurt you. Ginny will you be my girlfriend?"

"I will," then Harry started to lick her breasts, and placing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses on them. Ginny undid Harry's jeans and slid them off. Harry put his hands under the waistband of her skirt and slid it off.

Soon they were wearing nothing and Ginny had Harry on his back and was straddling him and had him in her hand bringing her hand up and down. He was moaning and bucking his hips. Harry came in a low, loud moan.

"Thank you Ginny, its so much better when you do it,"

"Your welcome,"

"Now its your turn, don't worry you'll enjoy it,"

**(A.N: this bit makes no sense, even to me!)**

"Ok, I want to taste you. Could I after maybe?"

"If you want,"

"Can I ask…" she couldn't finish Harry had inserted his fingers in her and was kissing her belly button, moving to her thigh. He stroked her ranging from heavily to lightly, she moaned whatever he did. She was soon riding his fingers.

"Harry, I thought you said you hadn't!" she gasped out.

"I haven't, but I have dean in my dorm and its just instinct, I guess."

"Well, let me tell you, OH FUCK, you are, OH FUCK, very, FUCKING, good," she panted, "What's happening?"

"You are climaxing, if I…" he stroked her and she climaxed. Juices pooled between her legs and on Harry's hand. He licked her off his hand. "Delicious, Ginny you are amazing!" Ginny rolled onto Harry and stroked him, then swallowed him; her hand found his nuts and massaged them in her hand. It didn't take him long to come, Ginny was very happy when he did,she loved the taste of him.

When he caught his breath, he flipped her over and kissed her lips and licked up both her thighs, then placed light kisses there too. When he finally licked her core, she moaned and bucked her hips. It didn't take her long either and she screamed.

"Ginny, do you want to… now?" he asked leaning on his hands, which were just above her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, but be careful," she whispered quietly

"I will, I would never and will never hurt you. Not purposely anyway," they laughed quietly and softly. Harry positioned himself over her and entered her slowly and carefully. When he broke her barrier she cried a little, slowly she nodded for him to continue and he withdrew and thrust into her slowly.

"Faster," Ginny moaned, Harry moved faster and Ginny moved her hips to be the same as Harry, "Faster," she moaned again. Harry was now thrusting into her harder and faster. Now he was thrusting so deep into her, she thought he was trying to bury himself in her. They climaxed together. Her screaming his name and he hers. Harry didn't withdrawal out of her, but collapsed on top of her.

**(A.N: this bit is really weird!)**

"Harry, that felt amazing!"

"Yea, it did,"

"Do you wanna do me from behind?"

"Huh?"

"Stick this," pointed to his cock, "In here," pointed to her ass.

"Do you want me to?" he asked nervously

"Kind of. Would you?"

"Anything for you, turn over then," Ginny pulled Harry out of her and flipped onto all fours. Harry kneeled behind her and stuck himself in her ass. He thrust into her and they climaxed like before.

He withdrew from her and collapsed next to her. They pulled the covers over them and curled up together. Before they fell asleep.

"Ginny?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…"

"Ginny Weasley, will you do they honor of marrying me?" and produced a gold ring with a small diamond in the shape of a heart.

"Yes, Harry Potter, I will," and Harry slid the ring on her finger and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Just review I would like to know what you pplz think.**


End file.
